Akatsuki Private Club
by Colorscream
Summary: RLFF! Akatsuki, die heisseste Clique an der Megami-Highschool! Und jedes Wochenende geht es, statt zu lernen, in den beliebtesten Club der Stadt - ins 'Mugén no' !


„Aaach Fuck, nur wieder scheiß Fächer heute.", murmelte Hidan und schlug genervt die Tür seines Schrankes zu. „Echt mal, das geht mir richtig aufn Sack!" Kakuzu lehnte neben ihm an seinem Spint und verdrehte die Augen.  
>„Du hast auch immer was zu meckern, oder?", fragte er und sah zu seinem Gegenüber. Der Weißhaarige schnaubte wütend und schnappte sich seine Tasche. Kakuzu folgte Hidan bis zum Chemieraum und lehnte sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen. „Naja, ich muss auch weiter – hab jetzt Mathe. Wir sehn uns in der Pause.", verabschiedete sich Kakuzu und ging den Flur herunter. Hidan sah ihm nach und merkte plötzlich, dass bis auf ihn alle schon in der Klasse waren und ging rasch rein. Er setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl am Fenster und guckte desinteressiert zur Tafel. Alkene waren heute das Thema. Warum zum Teufel wurde er nur in dieen bescheuerten Kurs gesteckt? Chemie war nun ja wohl wirklich nichts für ihn! Das könnte auch die bittere 5 im Zeugnis erklären... Der Lehrer begann mit der Stunde, und damit schaltete sich Hidans Gehirn aus. Er kritzelte gelangweilt auf seinem Block herum und starrte hin und wieder aus dem Fenster. ER schrak auf, als er ein Stück Kreide gegen den Kopf bekam.<br>„Au!" er rieb sich die Stirn und sah nach vorne. Der Lehrer hatte sich wütend vor ihm aufgebaut. „Hier wird nicht geschlafen, Hidan!", donnerte er und Angesprochener nickte murrend. Die 3 Mädchen, die neben ihm saßen, kicherten und tuschelten spöttisch. Sollten die doch lachen, Hidan war es egal. Er freute sich, er konnte in er Pause wieder mit seinen Freunden rumhängen. Ihre Clique nannte sich Akatsuki und sie waren eine der beliebtesten Cliquen auf der Megami-Highschool. Jeder wollte zu Akatsuki, doch auf Neuzugänge hatten die 10 Teenager gar keinen Bock. Der Älteste war Kakuzu, er war ein Oberschüler, der viele Freunde hatte. Gute Noten in Mathe, Wirtschaft, Politik. Doch er rauchte zu viel und war hier und da in eine Schlägerei verwickelt, was sein gutes Image störte. Der Zweitälteste war Kisame, der Captain des Schwimmteams war und nur gute Noten in Sport bekam. Sonst war er dumm wie Stroh. Genau wie Hidan selbst und Tobi. Pain war sozusagen der Anführer, alle hatten Respekt vor ihm. Wie Kakuzu und Kisame war er Oberschüler und hatte gute Noten. Doch hinter dem Vorhang verkaufte er Drogen, demnach hatte er auch keine reine Weste.  
>Als einziges Mädchen stach Konan hervor. Sie war die Freundin von Pain und war eine sehr beliebte Schülerin. Sie war Klassenvertreterin und ihre Noten waren perfekt. Nur dass sie mit Pain zusammen war, störte die Lehrer und ihr Zeugnis. Deidara war Der Leiter des Kunstkurses. Er war wie Hidan noch in der Mittelstufe und wurde von allen Mädchen umschwärmt. Doch auch Itachi war der Frauenschwarm schlechthin. Dauernd hatte er eine neue Freundin, jeden Abend cshleppte er sich doch eine Neue ab. Eher weniger bekannt waren Sasori, Zetsu und Tobi. Sasori war ruhig, er war ein aktives Mitglied der Theatergruppe. Tobi war an sich nichts besonderes, er war einfach nur Tobi, der mittelmäßige Noten hatte und zu jedem nett war. Doch Zetsu war allen etwas unheimlich, da er sich beinahe jede Pause ins Gewächshaus der Highschool verzog und dort mit den Pflanzen sprach und sie pflegte.<br>Eine bunte Gruppe von Teenagern, einer gegensätzlicher als der andere. Aber eines verband sie doch alle, sie gingen alle regelmäßig zusammen in den Club 'Mugén No', einem Club wo nur Leute rein durften, die sich irgendwie einen Namen gemacht haben. Dieser Club war laut, voller Frauen und voller Drogen. Deidara war der Neffe des Clubbesitzers, so kamen alle 10 locker rein. Kakuzu verdiente sich etwas dazu, in dem er als Barkeeper arbeitete. Konan war Bedienung und Pain hatte dort gute Chancen, sein Zeug zu verkaufen.  
>Jedes Wochenende wurde dort verbracht. Abends um 10 war es Zeit, sich in der Lounge zu treffen, und dann wurde die ganze Nacht durchgefeiert. Morgens gegen 9 gingen alle nach Hause, um dann Abends noch einmal wieder zu kommen.<br>Alle wohnten alleine. Zetsu und Tobi hatten sich gemeinsam eine Wohnung gesucht, wo Tobi den Haushalt schmiss. Pain und Konan wohnten zusammen, sonst jeder für sich in Wohnungen die eng zusammen lagen.

„Puh, endlich geschafft."; seufzte Deidara und lehnte sich gegen einen Baum. Die Freunde saßen zusammen auf dem Schulhof und genossen die warme Mittagssonne. Es war Mittagspause, eine halbe Stunde lang nichts tun. Kakuzu saß neben Hidan auf dem Boden und seufzte. „Jetzt noch 4 Stunden, dann wärs geschafft."; brummte er und Kiame nickte. „Jeb. Sag mal, Kakuzu, hatten wir irgendwas in Mathe aufbekommen? Ich hab nicht aufgepass."  
>„Pff, dein Pech."; erwiderte Angesprochener grinsend und Kisame stöhnte genervt. „Danke für nichts." „Gern geschehen."<br>Konan lachte und legte ihren Kopf auf Pains Schulter. „Pain, ich bleib heute länger hier. Ich hab Klassendienst."; sagte sie und er nickte nur. Deidara löste seinen Zopf und die Haare fielen ihm über die Schultern.  
>„Man, das ist heute aber echt warm."; ächzte er und schüttelte den Kopf, so dass seine Haare sich unordentlich wieder auf seine hängenden Schultern legten. „Heute ist Freitag. Wieder ins Mugén no?"<br>„klar, was denn sonst.", erwiderte Hidan und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war ne verdammt dumme Frage, Blondchen!" Deidara hob beleidigt das Kinn und murmelte: „Sagt einer, der dumm ist wie Brot..."  
>„Hey, was hast du gesagt?" Hidan sprang auf und ging drohend auf Deidara zu, der seinen Körper anspannte. „Komm mir zu nahe und ich verpass dir eine!" Die beiden standen sich gegenüber und funkelten sich wütend an. Kakuzu stand auf und legte Hidan eine Hand auf die Schulter.<br>„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter, man.", sagte er und Konan nickte zustimmend.  
>„Ihr seid viel zu aggressiv.", pflichtete sie bei und auch die Anderen stimmten zu, so dass Hidan von Deidara ab ließ.<br>„Ach ja, Didara? Kannst du deinen Onkel fragen, wie's denn jetzt eigentlich mit meinem Gehalt aussieht? Er schuldet mir schon ne ganze Menge. Um genau zu sein, 16.000 Yen!", wandte sich Kakuzu an den Blonden. Der sah irritiert auf. „Echt? Hm, normalerweise bezahlt mein Onkel immer seine Schulden. Aber na gut, ich frag ihn heute mal." , antwortete er und lehnt sich wider gegen den Baum. „Fuck, ich hab Hunger. Sasori, leihst du mir ein bisschen Geld?"  
>Der Rothaarige sah emotionslos zu ihm und nickte dann. „Wenn ichs wiederkrieg, dann ja."<br>„Okay, kriegst es heute Abend im Club wieder.", antwortete Deidara und Sasori reichte ihm 500 Yen. „Danke!", rief Deidara und ging zur Kantine der Schule.  
>„Zum Glück hat er nicht Kakuzu gefragt.", meinte Tobi und grinste. „Der hätte nein gesagt." Kakuzu nickte nur und legte sich ins Gras.<br>„Kisame, hast du eigentlich die Englisch-Hausaufgaben?", fragte Kakuzu plötzlich.  
>„Öhm..." Kisame erbleichte. „Fuck! Ich wusste, ich hab was vergessen!"<br>„Kisame, du hast NIE die Hausaufgaben."  
>„Ich weiß."<br>Kakuzu seufzte und schloss entspannt die Augen. „Abschreiben ist nicht, nur dass du's weisst!" Enttäuscht und beleidigt beendete Kisame die Unterhaltung mit einem Schnauben. Ain schüttelte den Kopf und Konan kommentierte: „Ihr seid manchmal echt unmöglich, Jungs."  
>„Gar nicht!", warf Hidan ein. „Wir sind doch noch echt in Ordnung! Guck dir die Yakuzas an!"<br>„Hidan, das sind auch Mafioso, das ist doch klar dass die schlimmer sind als ihr!"; erwiderte die Blauhaarige darauf. „Damit kannst du dich doch gar nicht vergleichen!"  
>„Wie du siehst schon." Damit war das Thema für Hidan abgehakt.<br>In diesem Moment klingelte es und alle Schüler bewegten sich wieder in Richtung Klassen. Auch die Akatsukis standen auf und nahmen sich ihre Taschen.  
>„Bis heute Abend.", meinte Kakuzu und ging mit Kisame zum Englischunterricht. Pan gab Konan noch einen kurzen Kuss und lief dann den beiden hinterher.<br>„Na dann, auf zum Physikunterricht."; meinte Deidara und Hidan, Tobi, Itachi, Sasori und Zetsu folgten ihm. Konan schlug den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer ein, da sie als Klassenvertreterin dort Ansagen für ihre Klasse abholen sollte. So ging jeder seines Weges, auch wenn sie sich am Abend wiedertreffen würden.


End file.
